


i can help

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Smut, and a boner, eddie gets a massage, its canon, richie is good at giving head, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Eddie comes back from dance practice highly strung, his roommate proves good with his hands.





	i can help

**Author's Note:**

> they’re in college  
> if u don’t like smut just turn away

Eddie threw his bag down with a groan, rolling his shoulders dramatically. Richie looked up from his work, his guitar was propped on his knees as he scribbled in notebooks.

“You okay?” Richie asked, sticking his pencil behind his ear and eyeing Eddie carefully. Eddie had never admitted this, but Richie was gorgeous in an unkempt, different way. Thick curls tangled to his jawline, piercing blue eyes behind big glasses that sat haphazardly on his face due to the tape holding them together. Wide, plump lips that should look out of place but worked on his face and an adorable gap in his two front teeth.

“Just dance, my entire body aches” Eddie wriggled out of his jacket and sat back on his bed just across from Richie’s. They’d been sharing a room a few months now, ever since Eddie had to move rooms because his roommate was a huge asshole. They lived in harmony, apart from their petty bickering and Richie’s flirtatious banter.   
    Eddie watched as Richie put his guitar to the side and sat up properly.

“Did you want me to uh- well, you know Bev, she taught me how to massage back in senior year. I’ve been told I’m good with my hands” Richie smirked, Eddie rolled his eyes at the shameless flirting.

“Okay, but if you’re shit then you have to make us food tonight” Eddie sighed, Richie clapped his unusually large hands together and crossed the room.

“Take your shirt off then Eds” Richie blew on his hands to warm them up as Eddie tossed his shirt to the side and led on his stomach. Richie positioned himself on Eddie’s thighs, Eddie groaning as he shifted his awkward weight - but then Richie’s hands went to his shoulders and he practically melted into the mattress. Richie started soft, but then his thumbs started to dig into the tight knots and Eddie was feeling super drowsy.

“Why have you never told me you’re good at this?” Eddie mumbled, he heard Richie chuckle above him. Richie’s thumb caught a deep knot and Eddie involuntarily let out a small moan. He felt Richie’s hands stop for a brief second but he carried on - dragging his hands lower on Eddie’s back. Eddie let out another moan, this one more to do with the pleasure than anything else.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Eddie could practically hear Richie’s smirk through his words. Eddie wasn’t going to lie, Richie’s hands worked amazingly. He started to wonder whether he was good at anything else with his hands, those big fucking hands.

“Oh god” Eddie whined against the mattress as Richie massaged his lower back. Richie froze, Eddie opened his eyes lazily. Eddie felt stupid, he was getting half hard from his roommate giving him a massage and letting out little whines like a teenager.

“Eddie, are you okay?” Richie said when Eddie groaned into his pillow.

“Yeah uh- do you mind, well- getting off me so I can sort a problem out?” Eddie spoke quietly into his pillow, Richie shifted immediately and Eddie tried to figure out how to go about Richie not seeing his fucking boner. Eddie was touch starved, he hadn’t got anything since the start of college and it’s not his fault his body reacted to Richie’s fucking massage that way.

“It’s one of those problems?” Richie was smirking, but Eddie could see the tell the signs of his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Rich, fuck off” Eddie snapped, going to cross the room when he wrist was caught and Richie bent down so he was ear level.

“I can sort that out too, I’m not only good with my hands” Richie spoke in his ear, a shiver took over Eddie’s entire body involuntarily.

“Rich don’t joke abou-“ Eddie was cut off by Richie’s lips over his own. He reciprocated quickly, his arms hooking around Richie’s neck. Richie licked into his mouth, his tongue flicking around Eddie’s and Eddie moaned softly.

“Who knew I could get you so riled up?” Richie smirked after he pulled away, strong hands pulling Eddie to sit down on the bed. Eddie watched as Richie dropped to his knees, his dick twitching with anticipation. Eddie had imagined this a lot, more than he’d care to admit out loud. Richie’s hands stroked over his thighs, toying with the waistband of his training pants.

“Are you sure?” Richie suddenly asked, vulnerability evident in his eyes.

“Yes, God- Richie yes” Eddie practically begged, a smirk coming alive on the taller boys face. Richie dragged Eddie’s training pants down, throwing them to the side as one hand went to palm at Eddie’s through his boxers.

“Holy fuck” Eddie moaned, his head rolling back and his eyes fluttering closed. He heard Richie chuckle, then his boxers were removed and suddenly Eddie felt very exposed.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Richie whispered, Eddie wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it. Eddie looked down just as Richie’s tongue licked a stripe up his dick. It was sinful and Eddie almost blew his load right there. His tongue flicked around Eddie’s tip, sinking into his slit and Eddie moaned loudly - one of his hands flying to grip Richie’s hair. It was Richie’s turn to moan, Eddie noted that for another time. Then, Richie was taking Eddie’s entire dick in his mouth and Eddie couldn’t hold back.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Eddie whined, watching Richie was a fucking pleasure in itself. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed as he bobbed his head in an agonisingly slow rhythm. Eddie’s grip tightened in the thick black curls, his other arm growing weak as he got closer to his orgasm. Eddie was practically chanting Richie’s name like a mantra, obscene noises falling from his lips in concession. Richie opened his eyes, blue irises staring up at him and he quickened his pace and Eddie felt his dick hit the back of Richie’s throat.

“I’m gonna- shit Richie I-“ Eddie called out, then with a shout he was coming down his roommates throat. Eddie’s watched as Richie swallowed thickly, his tongue poking out to lick up anything else. Richie pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s hipbone before pulling his boxers back up.

“You never fucking told you were that good at giving head” Eddie whispered, still coming down from the intense orgasm. Richie let out a laugh, low and raspy and Eddie was fucking gone for him.

“Did you need to me to-“ Eddie started but Richie shook his head.

“I do need to change these boxers, coming in my pants like a fucking teenager” Richie joked, but Eddie bit his lip at the notion of Richie coming from sucking his dick alone. Richie moved quickly, changing into a pair of boxers and joining Eddie on his bed.

“How’re you feeling?” Richie asked as he led back, Eddie joined him and rested his head on Richie’s chest.

“A lot fucking better, and you’re definitely getting something out of this” Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie’s jawline as a smirk formed on the others lips.

“Let me take you out properly first, like a date” Richie sounded shy, Eddie had never heard him like that.

“You’ve known me for four months, just had my dick down your throat and now you want to take me out?” Eddie chuckled, Richie laughed with him.

“I’m a gentleman Eds, and I don’t want this to be a one time fuck thing. You uh- mean more than that” Richie said quietly, Eddie shuffled so he was sat up and could look at Richie properly.

“I’m so glad you said that” Eddie kissed him softly, Richie smiling into the kiss after a few seconds. They lay back, eventually falling asleep with their limbs tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
